Algun dia
by ShioriOrihara
Summary: El amor es un sentimiento que te llena de alegrias pero tambien de tristezas y mas aun si te enamoras de la persona equivocada. Kise Ryouta experimentara el lado amargo del amor en manos de Aomine Daiki pero luego conocera el lado dulce en manos de otra persona. Oneshot.


**Hola!  
Mi primera vez en el fandom de knb, espero les guste este oneshot :D Me disculpo de antemano si hay algún error ortográfico.**

**Disclaimer: los personaje de kuroko no basket no me pertecen :(**

**Pairing: AominexKise y ...xKise**

* * *

**ONESHOT**

**"Algún día"**

Se encontraba sentado esperando a que lo llamaran para abordar su avión. La espera se le hacía eterna ahora que quería huir, sin embargo, también quería que ese momento no llegara pues tenía la pequeña esperanza de que alguien venga a buscarlo. Miraba su reloj desesperadamente, ni él mismo se entendía y no sabía desde cuándo se había vuelto tan indeciso. Tan solo faltaba 30 minutos para su partida, ya estaba resignado a irse pero si aquella persona aparecía le importaría un carajo dejarlo todo por irse con él.

Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, esa voz que indicaba que la hora había llegado.

—Es hora de irnos—le dijo una mujer quien era su manager. Se levantó pesadamente y la siguió, dio una última mirada hacia atrás y prosiguió con su andar. Subió al avión y se sentó al lado de la ventana—Este es un gran paso para tu carrera, Kise-kun—su manager se sentó a su lado. El mencionado solo asintió y le sonrió forzosamente—es momento de que dejes el pasado atrás y te preocupes por tu futuro—agregó con una sonrisa en los labios y con el pulgar arriba.

—Eso es exactamente lo que hare…dejaré mi pasado atrás—esta era una oportunidad que la vida le daba para que diera el siguiente paso. Atrás dejaría todas esas lágrimas que derramó, atrás dejaría a ese ser que no supo valorarlo, atrás dejaría a su primer amor.

Ahora debía de concentrarse en su futuro, debía pensar positivo porque la vida aún no se terminaba. Esta le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, tal vez había sido duro con él pero quizás esa fue su forma de decirle que esa persona no era para él y que allá afuera estaba su otra mitad.

—Adiós Aominecchi—susurró por última vez ese nombre que le dio felicidad pero sobretodo tristeza y dolor.

Aomine Daiki era el nombre de aquella persona de quien Kise se enamoró. Todo empezó simplemente como admiración, después de todo, fue el moreno quien le impulsó a jugar básquet. Le gustaba verlo correr a toda velocidad por la cancha esquivando a sus rivales con gran maestría y lo que más le fascinaba era la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios al encestar. Una sonrisa sincera, una que demostraba lo mucho que amaba ese deporte. Quizás haya sido esa la razón por la cual su corazón latía tan rápido cada vez que lo veía o estaba cerca de él, sus ojos empezaron a verlo de otra forma. Sus sentimientos de admiración cambiaron por unos más fuertes, puros y verdaderos…el amor hizo acto de presencia. Pero eso era algo que debía callar porque sentía que no tendría oportunidad con el moreno ya que este era un macho por todos lados, se la pasaba viendo revistas de mujeres con grandes pechos y quien sabe que más hacía cuando estaba a solas. Por eso se conformaba con su amistad, con verlo en las prácticas y con jugar uno a uno en algún parque. Era un amor unilateral, al menos eso creía hasta cierto día.

Fue un domingo luego de una sesión de fotos, Kise le mandó un mensaje a Aomine para que se encuentren en el parque de siempre. El moreno aceptó porque no tenía nada que hacer. Como era costumbre el rubio llegó varios minutos después de lo acordado. Jugaron y el resultado ya era obvio, Aomine le ganó sin siquiera dejarlo encestar una vez.

—Una vez más Aominecchi—pidió el rubio sentado en el suelo haciendo un puchero.

— ¿Para qué? El resultado siempre será el mismo Kise—le respondió secamente mientras cogía su bebida energizante.

— ¡Moo! Que cruel eres Aominecchi—se quejó dejándose caer de espaldas al suelo.

El más alto seguía bebiendo mientras observaba al blondo echado en el frio suelo de aquel parque. Empezó a observarlo detenidamente y pudo comprender el por qué las chicas hacían escándalo cada vez que lo veían y el por qué era tan popular hasta con hombres. Kise se encontraba echado con los ojos cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de regular su respiración, sus delgados labios entreabiertos te invitaban a devorarlos, sus pestañas eran largas y finas. Poseía un cuerpo delgado por ser modelo pero bien tonificado ya que practicaba deportes.

—Kise...sal conmigo—lo que dijo hizo que el mencionado se levante de golpe. ¿Había oído bien?

— ¿Que dijiste Aominecchi?—tenía que volver a oírlo de los labios del moreno puede y que haya sido solo una jugada de su mente, una simple imaginación.

—Tch, rubio tenías que ser—se acercó y se agachó para estar a su altura—te dije que salieras conmigo—Kise iba a responder pero en ese momento Aomine lo besó. ¡Un momento! ¿Aomine lo estaba besando?

—Ao...minecchi—susurró al separarse de sus labios.

— ¿Y bien, cuál es tu respuesta?—los ojos de Kise se llenaron de lágrimas y saltó a los brazos de Aomine haciéndole caer sentado diciendo "si" miles de veces.

_Fue encontrarme en tu mirada_

_Y sentirme enamorado_

_Era menos frágil junto a ti_

Y ahí empezó su historia de amor, mejor dicho su pequeña historia de amor. Después de unos meses comenzados la relación, Aomine empezó a cambiar. Faltaba con frecuencia a las prácticas y eso preocupaba a todos, aun más a Kise. En su intento por ayudarlo como su novio que era terminó siendo lastimado. Una vez que uno de ellos se aburrió botó al otro de su vida de la manera más cruel. Demostrando así su lado animal y poco sensible.

— ¡Deja de fregar la paciencia! Ya me canse de este juego así que lárgate de una vez—le dijo cabreado ante las insistentes suplicas del rubio para salir por ahí a divertirse como cualquier pareja de enamorados.

— ¿Qué juego?—preguntó obviando el tono con el que habló el moreno y sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba el otro.

—Eres demasiado tonto Kise—suspiró pasándose la mano por la cara, signo de estar fastidiado por tener que explicar todo—solo salí contigo porque quería probar que se sentía estar con un hombre y que mejor que tú, quien eres halago por hombres y mujeres. En serio me sorprendí cuando me aceptaste tan fácil—cada una de esas palabras que soltó el moreno se le clavaron como estacas al corazón, sentía que el aire le faltaba y su vista se nublo debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

— ¿Sabes por qué te acepté?—preguntó casi en un susurro mientras empezaba a sollozar—¡te acepté porque te amaba! ¡Te lo dije miles de veces! Cada vez que estaba en tus brazos te lo decía, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?—sus ojos dorados lo miraban con dolor, pidiendo que por favor lo despierten de aquella pesadilla.

—Si te enamoraste de mi o no es tu problema. ¿En serio creíste que tendría algo serio contigo? No me hagas reír, ya sabes que yo prefiero a las mujeres de pechos grandes. Aunque te daré un punto porque eres muy bueno en la cama...—no pudo continuar hablando porque una mano impacto contra su cara. Kise le había dado una cachetada tan fuerte que su perfecta manicure se estropeo. El modelo tenía la mirada afilada, nunca lo había visto de esa manera, no lo reconocía.

—No te voy a rogar ni mucho menos molestar más, me abriste los ojos y me dejaste ver tu verdadero ser. No me arrepiento de haberme enamorado porque eso es lo más hermoso del mundo pero de lo que si me arrepiento es de haber puesto mis ojos en ti habiendo un montón de personas allá afuera que si me puedan valorar—dijo todo eso limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa, sus ojos estaban rojos pero aun así demostraban un poco de orgullo. Ese que le impedía seguir escuchando los insultos y el mismo que le decía que no se rebajara a pedir migajas—solo espero que algún día no te arrepientas—agregó para luego irse azotando la puerta.

_¿Qué haces cuando la única persona que puede hacerte parar de llorar es la que te hizo llorar?_

Corrió todo el trayecto de la casa de Aomine hasta su departamento, quería llegar a la comodidad de su hogar cuanto antes. Apenas cerró la puerta tras suyo se dejó caer hasta el suelo. Finas gotas de agua salían de sus ojos, tantas que parecía que inundaría su departamento. Lloraba de rabia, dolor, impotencia y tristeza. Habían jugado con sus sentimientos, lo habían tratado como un juguete y una vez se cansaron de él lo botaron. Él fue en serio desde un principio creyendo que su amor era correspondido. En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo tocó el cielo incluso viajó hasta la luna pero como dicen por ahí, mientras más alto más fuerte la caída. Le entregó su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo y hasta le hubiese dado su vida si se lo pedía. ¿De que sirvió darle todo de su ser, si este no lo aprecio y lo pisoteo?

Se quedó ahí en la entrada por un largo tiempo, cuando ya no tenía más lágrimas que derramar se fue a dar un baño para intentar dormir mas no pudo, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban cansados no podía conciliar el sueño. Apenas los cerraba las imágenes de Aomine se le venían a la mente, su profunda mirada azul, su sonrisa, sus grandes manos que le erizaban la piel con apenas un pequeño roce, sus labios que alguna vez lo besaron con pasión...cómo extrañaba al Aomine del pasado. Quería ayudarlo a recuperar esa pasión por el básquet y creyó que con su amor lo haría. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo infantil de sus pensamientos, Aomine ya no tenía solución. Probablemente algún día alguien lo haría entrar en razón.

_Pero todo era mentira_

_Te marchaste de mi vida_

_Y me perdí, y me perdí_

Luego de la ruptura no fue a la escuela por un tiempo. No quería verlo, sentía que si lo veía aquella decisión que tomó de no rogarle se iría al tacho. Para su suerte, si se le puede decir así, su manager lo contactó diciéndole de que le había salido un trabajo para el extranjero. Ese proyecto duraría unos 3 meses pero como aún era estudiante tendría clases con profesores particulares para que no afecte en sus estudios. Esa era la solución que estaba esperando así que sin pensarlo aceptó. Su compañía se encargó de todos los trámites ahora él solo debía de ir a hablar con su profesor y despedirse de sus compañeros del club.

Suspiró por enésima vez armándose de valor para empujar aquella puerta. Antes la atravesaba con alegría pero ahora solo le traían malos recuerdos. Apretó sus manos y abrió dicha puerta, pronto el sonido de las zapatillas contra el suelo, el rebote y dribleo del balón más las voces de sus compañeros llenaron sus oídos haciendo que un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza lo embarguen. En serio que amaba el básquet y aun estando lejos lo quería seguir practicando. Pasó la vista por todos los rincones hasta que su mirada se encontró con una de color azul. Podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo por un instante y sus ojos se humedecieron. Justo ese día al moreno se le había dado la gana de ir al entrenamiento cuando antes ni lo hacía.

—Ryouta—la voz de su capitán hizo que volviera a tierra, le estaba agradecido porque si no hubiese llorado de nuevo—hablemos en otro lado—le dijo para empezar a caminar con dirección a la salida.

Hablaron sobre el proyecto que le había salido al rubio y que por ello debía dejar la escuela. Serían unos largos 3 meses pero eso era lo mejor en estos momentos.

—Si esa es tu decisión está bien—el capitán ya sabía lo que ocurría y también sabía que la razón por la que Ryouta se iba tenía nombre y apellido—no le diré nada, él se enterará por su cuenta. Si necesitas algo házmelo saber y te ayudaré en seguida—agregó colocando una mano sobre el hombro contrario.

—Gracias Akashicchi—respondió abrazándolo en un acto reflejo, a lo que el pelirrojo se dejó hacer...lo que más necesitaba Kise era muestras de cariño, apoyo y comprensión.

_Sigue vivo tu recuerdo_

_Me hace daño si te pienso_

_Estoy triste pero estoy de pie_

El día de su partida esperaba a que el moreno se apareciera y le pidiera perdón, que le dijera que se había dado cuenta que no podía vivir sin él. Tenía una pequeña esperanza de que las cosas sucedieran como se lo estaba imaginando. Su corazón así lo quería creer mientras su cabeza le decía que él ya lo había olvidado, es más, probablemente ni lo recordaba.

_Aunque me hayas olvidado_

_Sé que tarde o más temprano_

_Vas a entender cuanto te amé_

_Cada vez que vuelvo a verte_

_No lo niego aún me duele_

_Pero sé que un día estaré bien_

_"El mundo da vueltas Daiki"__. _Esasfueron las palabras que su capitán, en ese entonces, le dijo el mismo día que Kise se iba de viaje. Aomine se había enterado por medio de los profesores y lo confirmo con Akashi y el resto, sin embargo, para él esa noticia no fue de gran importancia. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que había hecho? Si fue por su culpa que Kise dejó a su familia y amigos atrás, todo, con tal de olvidar. Todos estaban molestos por la actitud despreocupada del moreno como si él no hubiese hecho nada, como si fuese una mansa paloma. Pero tal y como lo dijo Akashi, pronto Aomine pagaría caro lo que había hecho, pagaría por cada lagrima que Kise había derramado por él.

Y ahora se encontraba frente a la persona que una vez lo amo pero que él solo se dedicó a lastimarlo y finalmente perderlo. Sí, Kise Ryouta se hallaba a unos metros frente a él. Estaba feliz por volver a verlo después de varios meses que se convirtieron en años pero ya sabía la razón por la cual aquel jovencito había prolongado su estadía en el extranjero. Al lado de Kise estaba otro joven más alto que él, su cabello rojo oscuro al igual que sus ojos resaltaban demasiado. Este sujetaba a Kise de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los del modelo en un acto de posesividad en cuanto azul con rojo se encontraron.

—Aomine Daiki—dijo de pronto cortando la conversación que el blondo tenía con sus ex compañeros—Solo quería decirte que ahora Kise tiene a alguien que lo cuide y lo ame de verdad, sé lo que paso entre ustedes y me dan ganas de pegarte por lo imbécil que fuiste pero gracias a tus errores yo pude conocerlo. Puede ser molesto a veces pero si lo llegas a conocer bien es la persona más maravillosa del mundo, lo que no supiste aprovechar ni apreciar yo si lo hice, lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo—todos los presentes, incluido kise, se quedaron estupefactos por las palabras del pelirrojo. Kagami no era muy expresivo por eso al oír esas palabras saliendo de los labios de su novio Kise se sintió inmensamente feliz y amado. A pesar de lo duro de su pasado todo valía la pena con tal de haber conocido a ese tigre salvaje que lo tenía suspirando día y noche.

—Tienes un novio que te ama demasiado Kise-kun—le dijo Kuroko con una sonrisa. El modelo asintió y corrió a abrazar y besar a Kagami quien luego de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se puso completamente rojo.

—Juguemos uno a uno Kagamicchi—dijo jalándole del brazo rumbo hacia las canchas del parque, los demás los siguieron.

—Una cosa más Daiki—el ex capitán se volteó mirándolo con autosuficiencia y superioridad—te lo dije—agregó y se fue detrás de los demás.

—Fuiste muy cruel Akachin—dijo un grandulón con un dulce en la boca ante el plan que había armado el pelirrojo más pequeño.

—Tenía que aprender, Atsushi—le respondió de lo más normal, Murasakibara le dedicó una última mirada al moreno quien seguía parado ahí viendo como los demás se iban. Si Akashi creía que eso era lo mejor entonces no podía cuestionarlo.

El moreno siguió ahí parado un buen rato hasta que se percató que algo mojaba sus mejillas, miro hacia el cielo pensando que llovía pero para su sorpresa lo que resbalaba por su rostro no eran gotas de lluvia sino sus propias lágrimas. El gran Aomine Daiki, el invencible, estaba llorando como un niño. Al menos en la cancha de básquet nadie lo había derrotado aún pero en el campo del amor alguien si lo hizo. Reconocía que eso se merecía por ser tan bruto e idiota al haber jugado con alguien de esa forma solo para matar su curiosidad de adolescente. Si debía de ser honesto la principal razón por la cual dijo todas esas cosas hirientes fue porque empezaba a sentir algo por Kise pero no quiso aceptarlo y creyó que si lo alejaba todo regresaría a la normalidad. Sin embargo, la cura resulto peor que la enfermedad. En vez de olvidarlo lo recordaba más. Recordaba todos los momentos que estuvieron juntos, los gestos y pucheros del rubio, su sonrisa resplandeciente, el como su cuerpo se estremeció la primera vez que lo hizo suyo y como mencionaba su nombre entre gemidos y suspiros. _"Te amo Aominecchi"_ esa declaración que antes no la había escuchado o que simplemente decidió ignorar lo atormentaba todas las noches.

_Algún día sin pensarlo_

_Me vas a extrañar despacio_

_Algún día, una mañana_

_Sentirás que te hago falta_

_Y en tu interior vas a sentir amor_

Espero a que los 3 meses pasaran para poder volverlo a ver y pedirle perdón pero su espera fue creciendo, aun así no se rindió e intento persuadir a Akashi para que le dijera como encontrarlo ya que este era absoluto y lo sabía todo. Pero este se negó rotundamente. _"Ríndete Daiki, en la vida de Ryouta ya no cabes"_. Desde ese entonces Akashi ya sabía de la existencia de Kagami, por eso le sugirió que lo olvide pero como no hizo caso entonces el emperador decidió ser más drástico y planeo aquel encuentro para que Aomine vea con sus propio ojos lo feliz que era Kise. Aquella felicidad que él se la arrebato otro se la devolvió y ya no podía hacer nada, solo le quedaba resignarse por haber perdido lo único bueno que la vida le dio y no supo aprovechar.

_"¿Cuantos besos me perdí por no saber decir te necesito? Daria lo que fuese para retroceder el tiempo y volver a aquella época para no dejarte ir jamás…que seas feliz Kise" _susurró al viento antes de emprender su camino de regreso a casa.

_Nadie sabe lo que tiene_

_Hasta que al final_

_Lo pierde_

* * *

**No me peguen por ese final :( a mi tambien me dolio y eso que soy Aoki lover pero queria probar algo diferente y tambien porque estaba sentimental cuando se me ocurrio la idea pero bueeee...si se me ocurre otra idea ahi si hare Aoki con final feliz :) Aunque eso depende de sus comentarios xD  
****Nos veremos en otra oportunidad(?) bye n.n****  
**


End file.
